Memorias de Idhun Seis
by AmyAmiki
Summary: París.El hombre había oido hablar muchas veces de la ciudad, la había visto en multitud de fotos, pero nunca la habia visitado. Continuación de la historia tras Panteon


Parí hombre había oido hablar muchas veces de la ciudad, la había visto en multitud de fotos, pero nunca la habia visitado.  
>-La ciudad de la luz-murmuró.Sonrió,divertido-Buena elección,Victoria.<p>

Caminaba por las calles sin saber exactamente donde iba, parandose muchas veces a preguntar por las calles que hacía tarde y el hombre empezó a tenía apenas tiempo, sin embargo, al encontrar la calle continuó absorto en sus pensamientos y ese momento chocó con un hombre, que soltó una exclamacion.  
>-Pardon,monsieur-dijo el voz le resultaba conocida a nuestro protagonista,por lo que se fijó en el hombre que tenia delante con el rostro de este apareció una expresion de asombro, a la que siguió una exclamación de sorpresa-¡¿Shail?¿Pero que diablos...?<br>-¿Jack?-preguntó Shail, fijó en los ojos verdes que lo miraban atónitos-¿Eres tú?  
>-¡El mismo!-le contestó Jack,contento-¿Acaso conoces a otro?<br>-No te había reconocido-se defendió empezaron a caminar-¡Pero si solo han pasado cinco años!  
>-¿Tanto he cambiado?-bromeó Jack-¡Veras que alegria le vas a dar a Victoria!Ya estoy deseando ver tu cara cuando Erik y Eva te llamen "tio Shail"-aseguró- ya no son unos bebes.<p>

Jack notó un brillo especial en los ojos de Shail, pero equivocadamente lo atribuyó con la ilusion que este tendria por ver a Victoria y a los niñ detuvieron delante de un edificio,abrieron la puerta y empezaron a subir las ellas bajaba una mujer de ojos castaños, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.  
>-¡Shail!-exclamó,antes de abalanzarse sobre el para tres terminaron de subir las escaleras entre risas y alguna lagrima emocionada de Victoria, y entraron en la casa.<p>

En ella se respiraba un ambiente hogareño, por lo que Shail se sintió rapidamente como en le indicó que se sentara en el sofa, mientras que Jack iba a buscar a los niñ poco rato, apareció con una niña adormilada que le cogia de la niña le miró con curiosidad,desapareciendo de su rostro cualquier signo de sueñ observó con sus pequeños ojos azules de hielo.  
>-¿Eres tu pequeña Lune?-preguntó Shail, sorprendido-¿Donde esta el bebe que vi la ultima vez?<br>-Tio Shail..-dijo la niñ era una miró a Jack.  
>-¡No estaba bromenando cuando te dije que te llamarian tio Shail!-dijo miró preocupado a Victoria, que estaba en el sofa, emocionada-Eva estaba en su cuarto, pero Erik no estaba alli...¿donde se ha metido?<p>

Como respondiendo a su pregunta,Erik salió de detras del en su mano una pequeña figura de dragon que balanceaba de arriba a abajo.  
>-No has podido resistirte ¿verdad?-le dijó se encogió de hombros y sonrió.<br>-El problema es encontrar una figura con forma de sheck-dijo Victoria, mientras los niños se acurrucaron junto a su madre.  
>-Yo les he comprado serpientes normales, pero no es lo mismo-aseguró Jack, señalando una enorme y larga serpiente de peluche que estaba escondida en el sofa-Christian dice que son pateticas.<br>-Lo son-dijo Erik haciendose el eso un día iremos a Idhún, nuestros papas se transformaran y Eva y yo haremos dibujos que se los daremos a la tienda de juguetes para que nos hagan uno...¿cierto papa?-la sonrisa permanente de Shail se borró.Victoria se dió cuenta de que el mago no habia venido solo diversión.  
>-¿Niños, por que no os vais a vuestro cuarto a jugar un rato?-reaccionó negó con la cabeza.<br>-¡Vamonos a jugar a la habitacion,Erik!-insistió Eva,llevandose a su hermano del añadio muy seria-Mama,papa y el tio Shail deben hablar de cosas de mayores.  
>-No se a quien se parece-dijo ironicamente Shail-¿Por cierto,donde esta Christian?<br>-A saber...-respondió Jack-Se fue hace un par de semanas,seguramente tarde otras dos en sabes, le gusta irse por ahi solo.¿Por qué?  
>-Porque seria conveniente que estuviera escuchando esta conversacion-dijo Shail,abatido-las cosas en Idhún han empeorado.<p>

-¿Empeorado?¿Más?-preguntó Jack,escéptico-¿Cómo es posible?

-Tanto,que he tardado cinco años en visitaros-respondió Shail-me tienen constantemente vigilado,al igual que a todos vuestros conocidos: Zaisei, Kimara, Ha-Din...

-¿Pero quién?¿Por qué?-Jack conocía incoscientemente la respuesta, pero no se atrevía a pronunciarla en voz alta por Victoria, aunque fue ella quién lo dijo finalmente.

-Por Christian.Y por Eva-dijo entristecida-¿Pero aun siguen igual?¿Después de todos estos años?

-Indirectamente es culpa mia-admitió le miró con reproche-Es muy largo de explicar.

-Pues...empieza por el principio-sugirió Jack.

-Vereis,cuando vosotros os fuisteis, yo esperé un tiempo para empezar a consagrar Nuevos Dragones nos estaban vigilando,y junto con el rey de Vanissar intentaron sonsacarnos información a Zaisei y a mí, al igual que al resto de personas que os el paso del tiempo fijaron su atención en otras cosas que no son precisamente mejores,pero que ya luego os contaré.Entonces decidí empezar a entregar magia a personas anónimas, pidiéndolos que no dijeran mi tal vez me excedí, y los Nuevos Dragones se dieron entonces tengo que trasladarme a gran distancia cada vez que entrego la magia.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con Christian y Eva?-preguntó Jack.

-Es cuestión de lógica-le contestó Shail abatido-como no saben lo del cuerno,para ellos que haya más magos significa que Victoria ha vuelto y con ella...

-Christian y Eva-terminó se había fijado en el miedo, en el terror que aparecia en el rostro de Shail cada vez que nombraba a los Nuevos Dragones-¿Que ha ocurrido con los Nuevos Dragones?

-Estan como enloquecidos-reconoció Shail despues de un breve silencio-estan obsesionados con los despeserados que cualquier persona sospechosa de relación o ayuda a un shek es enviado a las mazmorras.

-Me recuerda a la Inquisición-comentó Victoria.

-Asi es "Eres culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"-respondió Shail con pesimismo.

-Ya decian los sheks que los echarían de menos...por lo visto los Nuevos Dragones estan tiranizando Idhún.

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que esta ocurriendo en ese país se ha refugiado todos aquellos que odian a los conocido a la consejera el ser más vengativo y despiadado que he visto en mi guerra,y como no pueden hacerla contra los sheks, lo estan sufriendo los paises y los Reinos de los Nueve Clanes pertenecen ya a Vanissar.Y hay rumores de que quieren apoderarse de Dingra y demás.

-¿Cómo han podido hacerlo?-preguntó Victoria.

-Shia estaba devastada con anterioridad, y los Shur-Ikaili no estaban en condiciones de presentar batalla despues de lo ocurrido con una de las razones por las que Kash-Tar se encuentra tambien entre sus planes...aunque debido a su climatología los es menos que los anteriores.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Jack,furioso-Los yan jamás lo permitirán.

-Los yan quedaron muy debilitados despues de las batallas con los szish y los sheks,por no hablar de Aldun...Kimara hará lo que pueda si invaden Kash-Tar,pero en las condiciones en las que se encuentran...

-¿Kimara?-preguntó Victoria,preocupada-¿Ella no estaba estudiando con Qaydar?

-El padre de Kimara murió hace ya casi dos años-explicó Shail-ahora es ella quien lidera a los yan junto con Rando.

-¡Como se atrevan a acercarse a Awinor te juro,Shail, que me presento allí y los pongo en su sitio!-exclamó furioso Jack.

-Así que Idhún va de mal en peor...-comentó Victoria.

-La magia es lo unico que me reconforta y hace que me quede alli,en vez de venirme a la Tierra con Zaisei...

-Teniendo en cuenta como está la humanidad por aquí a ella no le vendria muy bien...

-¿Y como decides a quien entregarle la magia?-preguntó Victoria,cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Zaisei me ayuda mucho-admitió Shail-ella elige a las personas con más facilidad que yo-y de repente Shail sonrió de una manera que nunca le habían visto sonreir- y dentro de unos años...Avril y Tyrell también me ayudarán-no añadió nada más, pero Jack lo comprendió todo inmediatamente.

-¡Cómo te lo tenias callado!-exclamo Jack,abrazando instintivamente a los miró,perdida-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-Teniendo en cuenta la situación decidí dejar las buenas noticias para el final-Victoria miró a Jack, inquisitiva.

-¡Qué nuestro Shail es padre!-contestó Jack entre se sumó al abrazo.

-¿Cuando nacieron?¿Donde?¿Esta Zaisei bien?-preguntó Victoria.

-Hace tres años,en nuestra casa de Celestia, vinieron a darnos la felicitaciones...incluso Kimara ¡en su estado!Esa chiquilla esta loca...estaba de ocho meses-añadió al ver que la pareja estaba perdida.

-Toma ya...-dijo Jack-al parecer,Erik y Eva van a tener muchos "amiguitos" en Idhú cuando se lo contemos.

-No hará falta...conociendo a Eva...seguramente ha estado escuchando toda la conversación desde que se fue-comentó ese momentó se oyó el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba sigilosamente-¿Qué os dije?

El resto del tiempo se pasó tan deprisa que apenas les dio tiempo de hablar de otras se despidió de todos con tristeza,mientras que Erik preguntaba insistentemente por sus "primos".

Shail volvió a la tierra cinco años después, por el décimo cumpleaños de celebró una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños,y mientras que el chico abría los regalos,Shail les contaba las últimas novedades de Idhún a Jack,Victoria y Christian que esta vez estaba miró a sus padres y comprendió que estaban hablando de Idhún,ese mundo que solo había visto en su imaginación y del que tenía prohibido hablar fuera de ía que tambien Eva deseaba secretamente visitar Idhún, asi que no es de extrañar que cuando soplo las velas de tu tarta pidió un único deseo con todas sus fuerzas: "Quiero ir a Idhún".


End file.
